


Merry Christmas

by AmeBot2038



Series: Detroit Evolution [5]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Double Date, F/F, Gift Exchange, Girls in Love, Intense Bickering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeBot2038/pseuds/AmeBot2038
Summary: It’s Christmas 2039. Nines and Gavin are a couple for a month, and they’re out on a double date with Tina and Valerie. They’re having fun and enjoying each other’s company.Be prepared for intense teasing and some very well-fitting presents. Also, there will be fluff because I can’t live without it.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckyhelene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckyhelene/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Becky. I hope you enjoy this fic!

"Oh my gosh, Gavin. Leave it the hell alone! It's Christmas, for fuck's sake," Tina said, annoyed.

"What is your problem? I don't even talk to you," Gavin replied.

"Guess what, I'd like to celebrate with Nines, but you keep him occupied with your work! Do you even know if he wants to listen to your shit? Nobody wants to hear it."

Valerie and Nines exchanged an exasperated gaze. They were in their usual bar out for a Christmas double date, but Gavin, true to himself, couldn't stop thinking about work. So, he started talking about his current case with Nines until Tina stopped him. The friends were bickering as always. It'd have been too good to be true to spend one evening without them giving each other shit.

"Guys, enough!" Valerie said firmly. "Babe, don't bury your nose in their business. Gavin, no work talk this evening."

"Whatever you want, Val," Gavin agreed, raising his arms in surrender.

Gavin was an annoying pain in the ass when he was angry, but Valerie was terrifying. Nobody wanted to mess with her.

Wiping work from his brain, Gavin shifted a little on his seat so he could lean against Nines, who slung an arm around Gavin's shoulders. They shared a smile, and Gavin snuggled closer. When he turned his attention back to the conversation, he realized Tina was watching him with a pleased expression on her face. She was Reed900 fan number one, and it made her so happy to see her best friend at ease and in peace with himself. She couldn't stop watching their little affections. Gavin smiled at her. While Valerie and Nines started talking about the pros and cons of Christmas decorations, Tina and Gavin had their own silent conversation. 

Two beers and three eggnogs into the evening, they opened their gifts. All four of them bought something for the other couple while they opened the presents from their significant other in private. 

Valerie got a bottle of Whiskey from Nines and a mug saying _BOSS_ from Gavin. She loved the mug and promised to use it every day in the office. Smirking, Valerie gave Gavin a high-five over the table. From one coffee addict to the other. 

Tina got a fake detective badge from Gavin. He watched her unwrapping the gift with a smug grin that turned into a laugh when she flipped him off.

"I swear to God, I'll throw that stupid thing into the bin as soon as I'm home!" Tina said angrily.

"Hey, that was expensive. Show some respect," Gavin pouted but laughed even harder.

Tina's eyes shot daggers to her friend. However, Nines made up for his boyfriend because he gifted Tina a dark red scarf that he'd knitted himself. Tina was over the moon and buried her face into the smooth fabric. 

"It's so soft! Thank you, Nines!" 

"That color suits you," Valerie approved. 

Tina smiled happily and slung the scarf around her neck even though it was too warm in the bar.

Gavin got a shirt with the print _SLOW THINKING_ from Tina. Laughing, he flipped her off.

"I really don't know why you made such a scene earlier. Besides, I'm not slow thinking," Gavin declared.

"Hell yeah, you are," Tina contradicted. "You were pining a whole year about Nines, and you were so fucking oblivious, it wasn't even funny anymore."

Gavin's cheeks turned pink, and he bubbled some nonsense to defeat. 

"Tell me more about that," Nines said, suddenly very interested.

Tina opened her mouth, but a deathly glare from Gavin stopped her. When she started speaking anyway, Gavin looked at her daring. The words got stuck in Tina's throat because she knew Gavin would tell Valerie everything about Tina's pining after they met if she didn't shut up. So, she remained silent, and Gavin was very pleased with himself.

From Valerie, Gavin got her favorite coffee flavor. She told him everything about the roasting of the coffee beans and how to brew the coffee right.

"Make sure to pay attention to her and save that on your internal brain drive or whatever," Gavin whispered to Nines while listening to Valerie. 

"Of course. At least one of us can make good coffee. I don't know how you could survive this long with your addiction without me," the android whispered back.

Gavin couldn't suppress the grin that spread on his face when he heard Nines' comeback.

Nines got a gift card for a garden center from Tina and Valerie because he told Tina a while ago he thought about gardening. 

"I can already see broken flowerpots everywhere in the apartment as soon as Asshole gets her greedy claws on your plants," Gavin sighed, but he meant no harm.

If Gavin was honest, he was happy that Nines was about to start a hobby.

Three beers and six eggnogs into the evening, Gavin and Tina started singing karaoke. It was terrible. It wasn't that Gavin couldn't sing per se. Nines loved hearing him sing, but certainly not when his boyfriend had too much alcohol. They were both drunk, and Valerie, also wasted, was cheering as loud as she could. Nines watched the whole show with a smug grin while he made sure to pay attention and save that on his internal brain drive or whatever.

Later that night, it was already past midnight; Gavin and Nines walked to their home while Gavin tried to get sober again.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Gavin asked. "It's your first real Christmas."

"It was lovely. I really enjoyed meeting our friends. You seemed happy too."

"Yeah, it was great. Good to have Tina around for something other than work. I missed her. I need some time alone, though. There were way too many people, and I'm glad that we're home soon."

"Are you alright?" Nines asked, worried, and grabbed Gavin's hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Just a little overwhelmed."

They walked in comfortable silence. 

Nines opened the front door of their apartment building and waited for Gavin to go in, but his boyfriend was looking to the top of the door. Nines followed his gaze.

"You know what that means, tin can," Gavin said, teasing. 

The android grabbed the detective's waist to pull him in before he kissed him tenderly. Gavin cupped Nines' face and kissed back with a content sigh. 

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.


End file.
